Tales to Astonish Vol 1 64
* Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ****Henry Pym's Laboratory * Items: * * * Vehicles: * Converti-Car * Attumas Monstrous Undersea Ship | StoryTitle2 = The Horde of Humanoids | Synopsis2 = Starting as the last issue ended, Bruce Banner is locked in a government prison for allegedly trying to steal a device that he created for the Army. He has been taking tranquilizer pills to keep him from turning into the Hulk while in jail, but Thunderbolt Ross and Major Talbot simply assume he is taking them to keep from panicking. When Bruce is moved to Washington DC prior to his trial, Rick Jones pays him a visit, and tells Bruce that he should just tell everyone the truth about who he is. Bruce says that he can never do that for if enemies of America discovered who he was and how he got his powers, they might try to study him and use his powers for their own desires, or maybe even make a whole army of new Hulks. Banner thinks aloud that he would reveal his identity but only to someone who would never let the information get out. This gives Rick an idea, and he goes see the President of the United States himself, Lyndon B. Johnson. At first Rick can't get through to him, but he gets through easily once he shows the staff his Avengers badge. Once President Johnson knows the truth, he immediately gives Bruce Banner a pardon. Now a free man, Banner is ordered to travel to Astra Island with Glen Talbot to test his new nuclear device. Talbot still does not trust him however. This mistrust coupled with the fact that Banner has run out of his tranquilizer pills sees Banner turn into the Hulk again. He is able to get away from Talbot first, and thus Talbot simply thinks that Banner called the Hulk somehow. At that moment, the Leader's army of Humanoids strike the Hulk, attempting to capture him for the Leader so the Leader can learn the Hulk's secrets, and possibly convince the Hulk to work for him. His logic is that since they both have green skin they must have both gotten their powers in the same way, and thus have a connection to each other. As the Hulk is battling the Humanoids, Talbot protects the device and then radios the Army for help. Continued next issue... | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = George Bell | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * The * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** ** Items: * ID card * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes When Attuma Strikes! * Attuma mentions his previous battle against the Sub-Mariner from Battles.. The Horde of Humanoids! * The President of the United States is depicted as Lyndon B. Johnson. This should be cosnidered a Topical Reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Publication Notes * This issue contains Letters page, "Mails to Astonish". Letters are published from: Yvonne Jacobs, Gary Fox, Paul Shirley, Bernard J. Garner, and Phillip Gibson. The letters pages also includes a "Special Announcement Section" and "The Mighty Marvel Checklist". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}